<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slowly, surely (pull me back onto the shore) by shanphoebe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215902">slowly, surely (pull me back onto the shore)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanphoebe/pseuds/shanphoebe'>shanphoebe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tags May Change, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanphoebe/pseuds/shanphoebe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeppy knows it's all an act. He's just too much of a coward to confront it.</p><p>(My take on Skeppy's Love or Host)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slowly, surely (pull me back onto the shore)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Rpf!</p><p>I am deeply regretful of the fact that I can't tag this without using their real names.</p><p>I've tagged this as Rpf as a precaution since it directly uses/references them and their irl characteristics.</p><p>This is a fanfiction between Skeppy and BadBoyHalo, my take on Skeppy's Love or Host.</p><p>Tags may change, and I might have not tagged something right. Typos or misinformation that I may have written can be possible so comment it and I'll work on it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's a coward and he knows. In a fit of jealousy, he signs up for Love or Host without telling Bad. He woke up to a call from Austin after a night of drinks that he now regrets and a decision he desperately wishes would disappear.</p><p>"Skeppy! I'm super glad you decided to join." Austin starts, "The internet cut out in my neighborhood last night and I couldn't call you back so I figured I'd just contact you in the morning."</p><p>Skeppy wants to deny everything Austin is saying, say he's backing out from the show and go back to recording videos with Bad instead but he's too much of a coward. </p><p>"Hey, Austin. I saw, there were some pretty bad storms there, huh?" Skeppy finally says, too jumbled to say much.</p><p>"Oh yeah, found out a typhoon was rolling in just now. The team's looking to talk about the details of your show. Since we have a few guests signed up lately, we're thinking to slot you in in a couple weeks." Austin babbles.</p><p>"Sure! Hey, could I get back to you in a bit? Rocco's due for his walk and he's scratching on my door." Lies roll off his tongue. It's a bit bitter but he needs some time to think.</p><p>"Alright, just send me a message and I'll get back to you." Austin relents, realizing it was probably too early for Skeppy right now. </p><p>Skeppy hangs up and takes a deep, grating breath. He slides a palm down his face and stands to let Rocco in the room. </p><p>He scratches Rocco's chin as a silent apology and leads him to the kitchen. He deposits a serving of dog food in Rocco's bowl and pulls out a bag of cereal and milk for himself.</p><p>He eats slowly, trying to think about his next move. Skeppy finds that he can't think of anything, so he dumps his half-empty bowl in the sink and moves to take the pup out to the park. He doesn't take his phone with him, Bad usually calls him at this time and he wasn't ready. </p><p>Putting on a mask and shrugging a random hoodie on, he clips on Rocco's leash and locks his doors.</p><p>He walks slower than usual, he wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the pup pulling more frequently on the leash impatiently.</p><p>Arriving at the park, he let's Rocco loose in a fenced area. Skeppy sits on a shaded park bench and breathes. He finds that he can think a bit better and his muddled state goes away, albeit slowly.</p><p>Skeppy thinks about the show. He's tempted to cancel with Austin but he owes him one too many favors. He'd be a horrible friend if he asked for another again.</p><p>The blue-haired male thinks about a  brown-haired person unconsciously. Bad was probably worried about his absence on their daily call and is trying to contact his other friends to see if he's well. </p><p>To be honest, Skeppy thinks Bad has been ignoring him lately. That potato was spending too much time with Quackity and Puffy and he was jealous. He also wanted to play with Bad. To build another house on a deserted island far away. Just the two of them.</p><p>Unknowingly, it's been an hour since Skeppy has arrived at the park. He goes out of his stupor when Rocco tugs on his leg, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Skeppy looks down and cracks a small smile, patting the pup's head. </p><p>Arriving at his apartment, Skeppy unclips Rocco's leash and walks into his room. He hesitates on picking up his phone, scared of Bad's messages. He grabs it and hesitantly turns it on. </p><p>[1 message from muffinhalo]<br/>
[2 missed calls from muffinhalo]</p><p>The notifications blare into Skeppy's eyes as his brow twitches and he wonders where Bad's messages are. A thought invades into his head. Was he playing with those discounts again? Was that why he didn't even call?</p><p>He was tired of Bad ignoring him. Deep down he knows he's in the wrong but the lack of messages was deafening</p><p>An idea shines bright in his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Austin? I'd be delighted to be on your show, are you available to talk right now?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short start but I wanted to post this before I regret everything. Tell me what you thought and what I can do to make this better!</p><p>!Creative! criticism is highly welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>